legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 December 2015
11:58 ok 11:59 I don't remember what happened 11:59 ..... another mostly empty chat log.... 11:59 I told you... it wouldn't be what you expected possibly 11:59 I GTG 11:59 whaaaaaaaaaaa? 11:59 you didn't even go beserk! 11:59 * IonCheerfulViper summons his minions frantically 11:59 They wll do my job bye 11:59 bye 12:01 ..... errrr, vic? 12:01 oh ok 12:01 that took long 12:11 i'm back now guys 12:12 ok 11:59 * IonCheerfulViper summons his minions frantically 11:59 They wll do my job bye 11:59 bye 12:01 that took long 12:11 i'm back now guys 12:20 i'm back wintry 11:59 * IonCheerfulViper summons his minions frantically 11:59 They wll do my job bye 11:59 bye 12:01 that took long 12:11 i'm back now guys 12:20 i'm back wintry 03:00 Lol, this is too late... :P 03:00 hey yoshi!!! 03:00 Yeah :P 03:01 midnight here 03:01 just 10 :P 03:01 :P 03:01 Was watching a noob play minecraft, the only reason was he got it on the wii U :p 03:01 He's a great gamer just never played minecraft before so got boring really easy :P 03:01 :P 03:02 But thankfully he is really humble :P 03:02 *is about to write yet another :P and stops herself... 03:02 lol! 03:02 yeah,... :P 03:03 So.... oops so again 03:03 what's up? :d 03:03 Idk :P 03:04 you don't know what's up with you? :P 03:04 ahjhjshfjhsjfhsjhfjsgdjshdja a lightning thief musical?????? That's just.... wrong.... 03:04 :P 03:04 I haven't checked your story today :P 03:04 lol, I haven't added anything so np 03:05 Okay :p 03:05 Just replied to me :P 03:05 I usually get to write one chapter a week.... 03:05 yeah that 03:05 no book :P 03:05 not so random question: are you on goodreads? 03:06 No :P , what's that? :P 03:07 (btw Vic came in calling me Your Nuttiness, and I blame you :P ) 03:07 https://www.goodreads.com/ 03:07 that 03:07 Good job Vic! 03:07 :P 03:09 ... 03:09 :P 03:10 so... you're not on gooreads 03:10 too bad :P 03:10 Nope :P 03:10 okay.... 03:10 hmmm 03:10 hi? 03:10 Hi! 03:10 :D 03:11 How are you today? :P 03:11 lol, I'm fine :P 03:11 Wait it's a new day for you today! 03:11 hm yeah :P 03:11 wanna ask how I was yesterday too? aka 11 min ago 03:12 * Wyn17 awards this chat the nutso-est medal 03:12 Yay! 03:12 Good job chatters! 03:12 shhh, don't yell at them, you'll freak them out 03:13 Oh sorry 03:13 :P 03:13 So let's talk like ferrets :P 03:13 WHAT? 03:14 * Wyn17 awards YOU the nutso-est medal 03:14 * Orangeyoshi.one gives it back to the nuttiest nutso of all time that there was ever a nut. 03:15 that there was ever a nut... you just ruined a perfectly gd sentence :P 03:15 Sorry 03:15 you ruined yours :p 03:15 lol 03:15 *whiny* it was just two lettersssssssssss.... 03:15 That's the problem! :P 03:15 it is? 03:16 it's supposed to be four! :p 03:16 how what why when where who? 03:16 lol I mean it was only two wrong letters 03:16 two... missing letters 03:16 so sorry 03:16 beep, just ruined another one 03:16 so sorry? 03:16 yep 03:16 yep 03:16 ok 03:17 uhhhhhhh.... 03:17 I'm so chatlogging this 03:17 No 03:17 :P 03:17 Yes 03:17 :p 03:17 ahdjshfjsgjafa make up your mind :P 03:17 * Wyn17 gives you mental duct tape 03:17 Sorry okay... asehgahklsdhfkajh 03:18 go ahead... and put your thoughts together 03:18 ayfdsiabxilkes!!! 03:19 idonotunderstand!!!!! 03:19 gohugaferrettofeelbetter 03:19 lol, that's actually a good plan 03:19 * Wyn17 looks for ferret, finds none 03:20 acatwilldotooyournuttiness 03:20 Ithinkimighthavetogosoonthough 03:20 cat is outside being nutty 03:20 metoo 03:20 youdon'twanttobesleepdepriveddoyou? 03:21 oryouwouldbetoonutty 03:21 dontiwhynot 03:21 nahhhhhhhhhhhh 03:21 thatdon'thappen 03:21 yeahyoupassedthenuttinesspossibilitybarriar 03:21 badgrammeronpurposebtw 03:21 say what?? 03:21 thisisallbadgrammar 03:21 ofcitain't 03:21 is 03:21 words 03:22 youvebeensleepdeprivedandtyponuttytoo 03:23 so?Idon'thavetogetupasearlythisweek 03:23 yay 03:23 ahjdhsjhfjfs I can't read that what does it say :P 03:23 something to yay about :P 03:23 what :P 03:24 oh nvm got it now 03:24 yay 03:24 noschoolthat'swhybadgrammer? 03:24 noistillhaveschool 03:24 sowhynotearly 03:25 becauseidon'thavetorunthedog,whichismyjobsomeofthetimewhentheownerscan't. 03:25 DOG 03:25 \(ºOº)/ 03:25 ^^ aka random nutso reaction 03:26 Yeahdogheisahundredandtenpoundblacklab 03:26 say, what if I tell you I don't remember much about the crzy sleep deprived chat you talk so much about :P 03:26 whoa 03:26 nice 03:28 Okay I think I will go really soon 03:28 sorry 03:28 Bye 03:28 me too... 03:28 :P 03:28 bye 03:28 you 03:14 i did, have everything from there but one achievement 03:14 I did winter pass, but missed ONE achievement XD 03:14 O_o 03:14 same 03:14 the 18 seconds? 03:15 I'm in 03:15 No :P 03:15 what then? 03:15 THe running winter pass achievement X amount of times :P 03:15 lol 03:16 HELLO :D 03:16 Hey lavvy! 03:16 hi 03:16 so, who' 03:16 The killer is that I only needed one more run too :P 03:16 who's joining me and vroom? :D :P xD 03:16 xd 03:16 not me. 03:16 wait, winter pass not back too? ;( 03:16 Green is here 03:16 needed to get santa still D: xD 03:17 XD 03:17 Santa is OP in LC :P 03:17 they might have gave it away tho :3 03:17 YOu guys on? 03:17 it'll be a miracle of we get to lvl 20+ lel xD 03:17 I gotta team you, ace green hammer is here to do it with us :D 03:17 updating game :P 03:18 22/34 MBs :P 03:18 I just want the sky warrior xD 03:18 ANd you zoomy? 03:18 ace green hammer reminds me of a youtuber... Blaze life hammer XD 03:18 27/34 :P 03:18 I want whatever I get :P 03:18 FINALLY XD 03:18 You on? 03:18 A suit guy is a defender instead of a builder XD 03:18 Spooky... 03:18 DONE UPDATING :3 :P 03:19 LEL xD 03:19 Yey 03:19 Who do you think Ace Green Hammer is? :P 03:19 Lol, lel 03:19 you are m8 03:19 Oh, right :P 03:19 but that name reminds me of a utuber 03:19 XD 03:19 xD 03:19 Hey, how was I supposed to know who you are 03:19 I can see myself streaming Trove/destiny/other games in the future XD 03:19 XD 03:19 I thought we played with each other before XD 03:19 Dud 03:20 GGRRRRR 03:20 Hurry up, I might have to go in middle of lost 03:20 ugh tomorrow school 8 hours..... i hate that.... 03:20 No school for me, vacation :3 03:20 you guys have a day where you have so many lessons? 03:20 sup orange 03:21 Hey yoshi 03:21 Hey guys! 03:21 Hey Orange :P 03:21 Spooks, invite MErry :P 03:21 Hey Zoombie boy :P 03:21 Hey Orange :P 03:21 Hey Zoombie boy :P 03:21 Hey Orange :P 03:22 Hey Spammer boy :P 03:24 *Chat immediately freezes* 03:24 I didn't spam chat :P 03:24 :P 03:24 So! I'm starting to not look forward to going for a golden glow this time XD 03:25 :P wait did you lose it or is it like 14? :P 03:25 5 builders :( 03:25 :P 03:25 Huh? :P 03:26 I can't ever get enough time or people for lost creations to get past 30 :P 03:26 Level...2 :P 03:26 Sweet :P 03:27 lol I meant is series 15 like series 14 where you don't lose the golden glow. 03:27 lol series 14 worst series ever in LMO :P 03:27 i did a solo run yesterday (after 3 months my first run) level 21 if it would off been that MEDIC BOSS i would have gotten further 03:27 and i got very mad 03:27 XD 03:28 XD 03:28 My best solo record is 28 XD 03:28 03:28 mine is 30..... 03:28 XD Yesterday I was doing a run with Alex but Lost Connection to server, so I started a solo run and got to 13 then I had to leave. 03:28 I'm such a noob, I used 3 potions on lvl 2 :P 03:28 ... 03:28 WOW XD 03:28 03:28 Mine is somewhere over 25 :P 03:28 Lol Lavoyd, you call yourself a noob 03:28 xD 03:29 and you have played LMO for how long...? 03:29 /played? :P 03:29 who 03:29 Lavoid :P 03:29 kk 03:30 I've played for over 31 days XD 03:30 03:30 :P 03:30 See? :P 03:30 13 hours, and 3 minutes :P 03:30 well, last time I played LMO was 1 month ago :P 03:30 Not noob 03:30 just bad :P jk :P 03:30 more like rusty :P 03:30 50 days, 22 hours, since 1 month ago :P 03:30 Okay :P 03:31 Yeah, i hadn't played since... Idk, august? 03:31 Oh and wheres winter pass? Not that I want it but I think winter pass would be easier to put up than series 15 :P 03:32 i believe wp wont come 03:32 me too, just wondering why it hasn't 03:32 cuz fc lazy m8 03:32 I still need santa D: 03:32 Yep :p 03:32 they ain't dank enough 03:32 lol. 03:34 Lavoyd, you have disco diva and unicorn girl, I think those are sufficient for magic. ;) 03:34 I know, but I want santa :3 03:34 :P 03:34 Has anyone asked Fc why no wp? 03:34 Lavvy, I got animal Control legs :P 03:34 xD 03:35 nope :P 03:35 And tribal lady torso :P 03:35 never bothered too xD 03:35 Then you don't want Santa THAT bad :P 03:35 Well, we know for a fact that Animal Control and Tribal Woman can be found as early as level 5 :P 03:35 They can be found at one :P 03:36 and Farmer :P 03:36 I tested :P 03:36 Alright, GTG now, ciao guys! :P 03:36 Cya! 03:37 wolf guy smashed at lvl 6 :3 03:37 Impressive :P well he has like no health... 03:38 So... 03:39 Wait do you use wolf guy over medusa? 03:44 kinda :P 03:45 Oh I g2g, cy'all later :P 03:45 cya! xD 03:45 cya 03:45 Lol, I found all of series 14 lacking so never use them... 03:46 okay, bye. Error: Invalid time.